FA50010
夜。 Night comes. 勉強をしようとしていたら、いつの間にか部屋の掃除を始めていた。 While trying to study, I unconsciously begin to tidy up my room. よくあるパターンだ。 This habit has become a routine. まずは部屋の隅々まで掃除機をかける。 I start by vacuuming every corner of my room. ついで、クローゼットからダンボールを引っ張り出した。 While at it, I take the cardboard box out of the closet. 引っ越し以来、放置していた荷物だ。 These luggages have been overlooked since the day I moved in. いい加減、この辺で整理しておこう。 I'll order this once and for all. //In here, いい加減 means to finish something instead of halfhearted, and he is referring to order it so he doesn't forget about it later, thus once and for all. - KG// 【孝平】「お、あったあった」 Kouhei : Ah, there it is. ダンボールの中から、捜していた文具や生活雑貨がぼろぼろと発掘される。 I take all of the stationery and other useful things I was searching for out of the box. //yeah, 生活雑貨 means something like objects needed for everyday life, it sounds weird he didn't take them a while before now so I'll ust say they are "useful things". - KG// お茶会で活躍しそうなコースターも見つけた。 I found some coasters we could use in the tea party too. さらに奥底を探り、ふと手を止める。 While I'm probing into the bottom of the box, my hand feels something. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 手紙の束だった。 It's the pile of letters. ずっとずっと、捨てられなかったもの。 The one I've always kept with me. 俺はその束を取り出し、かわいらしく整った文字を見つめる。 I take it out and look at the beautiful handwriting. //Use singular pronoun to refer to the "pile" of letters// 宛先には俺の名前。 The recipient is me. そして、差出人は「悠木陽菜」。 And the sender is "Haruna Yuuki". 俺と陽菜の、数ヶ月にわたる文通の記録だった。 This is the record of our months of correspondence. ……。 ...... 陽菜と文通していたのは、７年ほど前だ。 It was 7 years ago when we started exchanging letters . 文通が自然消滅してからも、俺はずっと大切にこの手紙を保管し続けていた。 Even though we abruptly stopped that, this is still very important to me. //Kinda merge and reorder these two lines. Shouldn't alter things much// 俺にとっては、お守りのように強い意味があったからだ。 I've always been keeping it like a charm. //^// そういやこの手紙の束、以前陽菜に見られちゃったんだよな。 It reminds me, Haruna once saw it before. //Haruna of old sounds.... archaic :P// //He isn't talking about Haruna herself, but that at time and it refers that she saw the pile of letters before. - KG// 今みたいに、引っ越しの片づけをしていた時のことだったか。 Just like today, it was a day where we were tidying up the place. //Flashback// 出てきたのは、目薬、コースター、目覚まし時計…… I take out my eye drops, coaster, alarm clock...... それから、手紙の束。 And then, the pile of letters... 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... やっぱ、同じ箱に入ってたか。 As I thought, it's in the same box. 【陽菜】「どうしたの？」 Haruna : What is it? 【孝平】「いや、なんでもない」 Kouhei : No, it's nothing. 手紙の束を、箱の奥深くに押しこむ。 I push the pile of letters back deep into the box. //Flashback ends// 正直、見られたのは恥ずかしかった。 Honestly, it was embarrassing that she saw them. //Reorder// //Read these 3 lines again, I'm not surprized you got wrong here, many stuff afectting others. also, he was talking in past, be careful. - KG// 一瞬のことだったが、陽菜もきっと気づいただろう。 It might have been a moment, but she probably noticed. //^// この手紙は、陽菜自身が出したものだということに。 That this pile was the one she wrote herself. //^^// 【孝平】「懐かしいな……」 Kouhei : How nostalgic.... 懐かしくて、同時に胸が痛む。 I miss the old days, but it's also painful to think about them. 大切に保管してるくせに、読み返す勇気はない。 I treasure these letters, but I don't have the courage to reread them. この手紙の束を見て、陽菜はどう思っただろう？ If Haruna sees these, I wonder what she would think. ……。 ...... なんとも思わないか。 Maybe she wouldn't think anything of it. 陽菜にとって、この手紙は「なかったこと」になっているはずだから。 For Haruna, these letters are "something that doesn't exist." 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei : Hmm? なんだ？ What's that? 俺はベランダの方に違和感を覚え、立ち上がった。 I detect something strange at the balcony. 今、何かがこっちを見ていたような。 I feel like something was watching me just now. 気のせいか？ Is it just my imagination? カーテンを開けて外を見ても、何もない。 If I pulled the curtains and look out, I would surely find nothing. やっぱり気のせいか。 ...Just my imagination. //I think the old one is not very fluid// 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... ベッドの方に戻り、ちらりと外を見る。 I return to my bed ...and glance outside. 何かが動いた。 ...Something just moved. どうやら気のせいではないらしい。 Looks like there is something after all. //I think the old one is not very fluid// 誰だ。 What could it be? //I think 'what' is more suitable than 'who'// //so, Kanade is a "what" now, pretty sad. - KG// １．野良猫 1. Stray cat ２．野良タヌキ 2. Stray tanuki. ３．野良かなで 3. Stray Kanade. 答え。鉄板で３番。 Answer : Definitely 3. いったい何を企んでいる？ What on Earth is she plotting? 俺は忍び足でカーテンの裏側に隠れ、好機を待った。 I sneak over to the curtains, waiting for a good chance to ambush her. カタッ Click ギシギシッ Squeak. 聞こえる、聞こえるぞ。 I hear it. I can hear it. //I think periods is better because Kouhei is already aware of the threat, thus no excitement here. (sort of like "I'm prepared for you~" :P)// くせ者が侵入しようとしている音が。 The sound of intruder trying to enter. 俺は一気に窓を開け、ベランダへと躍り出た。 I open the window at once and jump out! 【孝平】「こらあっ」 Kouhei : Hey! 【かなで】「ひゃーーーーっ！」 Kanade : Hyaaaaa! ベランダの柵から落ちそうになり、俺は慌ててその首根っこを押さえた。 She almost falls off the balcony. I panic and quickly grab her collar. 予想以上の激しいリアクションだ。 Her reaction was more than I expected. 【孝平】「何やってるんですか、こんなところで」 Kouhei : What are you doing here? 【かなで】「ご、ごご、ごめんね」 Kanade : S-s-s-sorry. 【かなで】「あ、あのね、怪しい者じゃないの。ほんとに」 Kanade : I-I'm not doing anything suspicious, really. 十分怪しいと思う。 ...I'd say you're pretty suspicious. //Mentally use second person pronoun for hilarity// 【孝平】「用事があるなら、もっと普通に来てください」 Kouhei : If you want something, please come in normally. 【かなで】「うん、そうだよね」 Kanade : Yeah, you're right... 【かなで】「でもね、その、いろいろあって……」 Kanade : But, well, I have various reasons for being here... //She's still on the veranda when she says this, but you never play the game so you couldn't know :P// //literal was more like: "But, well, many stuff happened..." but I don't see this too far anyway, so I'll let you decide - KG// 【孝平】「いろいろ？」 Kouhei : Such as? //Not a direct translation, but I think that it improves the overall flow better// //I agree// 【かなで】「あー、その、えーと」 Kanade : Aaa... That is... um.... 【かなで】「こーへーがね、普段どんなことしてるかチェックしようなんて、思ったり」 Kanade : I just thought I'd pass by to see what you normally do when I'm not around. //to check how he's doing would be different, she's saying what he does when noone's around, crazy girl. -- KG// なんじゃそりゃ。 What the heck? 俺はかなでさんの首根っこを、ひょいと持ち上げた。 I lift Kanade-san up by her collar. 【かなで】「わわわ、どこ連れてくのーっ」 Kanade : Aaah! Where are you taking me? 【孝平】「説教部屋」 Kouhei : To the preaching room. //In the story, where Sister Amaike severely reprimands bad students.// 【かなで】「ええっ！」 Kanade : What?! 【かなで】「ひー！　堪忍してー！」 Kanade : Aaahh! Have mercy! 【かなで】「人さらいー！」 Kanade : Kidnapper! 【かなで】「おうち帰るー！」 Kanade : Let me go home! 【孝平】「心配しなくても、ちゃんと帰してあげますよ」 Kouhei : Worry not. I'm going to let you go. 【かなで】「ほ、ホント？」 Kanade : R-Really? 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei : Yep. ただし、保護者に引き取りに来てもらうことにする。 However, I will have her guardian come pick her up. 俺は携帯を取り出し、電話をかけた。 I take out my cell phone and make a call. プルルルル……プルルルル…… Rrrrr.... Rrrrr.... 【陽菜】「もしもし」 Haruna : Hello? 【孝平】「俺だ」 Kouhei : It's me. 【陽菜】「どうしたの？」 Haruna : What is it? 【孝平】「悪いけど、かなでさん迎えに来てもらえるか？」 Kouhei : I'm sorry, but could you come and pick Kanade-san up? 【陽菜】「えっ？」 Haruna : Eh? 【孝平】「女子フロア前のドアにいるから」 Kouhei : I'm in front of the door to the girl's floor. //"to" is more specific than "at"// 【陽菜】「わ、わかった。すぐに行くね」 Haruna : I-I got it. I'll be right there. ブツッ Click. 【かなで】「わたしを売ったなーっ」 Kanade : You're selling me away! //In the context, she means human trafficking. Feels free to edit this line to make it clearer.// 【孝平】「お里に帰すだけです」 Kouhei : Nope. I'm just sending you back to your hometown. 【かなで】「ひどい……ひどいよこーへー」 Kanade : That's cruel. You're a meanie, Kouhei! うるうると目が潤む。 She's about to cry. つくづく、見てて飽きない人だと思う。 You think you can use your tears on me? //literally, she thinks Kouhei won't get tired seeing this// //I use second person for hilarity// だが、その手には乗らない。 Well, I'm not gonna fall for that! そうこうしているうちに、ドアがガチャッと開いた。 Just then, I hear the door opening. 【陽菜】「な、何してるのー？」 Haruna : W-What are you doing? 俺に首根っこを押さえられているかなでさんを見て、陽菜は目を丸くした。 Haruna is dumbfounded as she sees Kanade-san being held by the neck, . 【陽菜】「もー、お姉ちゃんは小動物じゃありません」 Haruna : Onee-chan isn't an animal, you know? 【孝平】「ベランダから俺の部屋を覗いてたから、捕獲してみた」 Kouhei : I caught her peeping into my room from the balcony. 【孝平】「というわけで引き取り頼む」 Kouhei : Therefore, take her back, please. 【陽菜】「え……？」 Haruna : Eh? 【かなで】「ぐっ」 Kanade : Geh. かなでさんはバツの悪そうな顔でうつむいた。 Kanade-san remorsefully hung her head. 【陽菜】「だ、ダメじゃないお姉ちゃん」 Haruna : Don't do something like that, onee-chan! 【かなで】「うぅ、ごめんなさい」 Kanade : Uuu... Sorry. さすがにしょんぼりとした様子だ。 It seems Kanade-san has become dejected. ちょっとからかい過ぎたかもしれない。 ...Maybe I went a little too far. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、ごめんね。うちのお姉ちゃんが迷惑かけちゃって」 Haruna : Sorry about onee-chan, Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「いや、陽菜は謝らなくていいだろ」 Kouhei : No, it's not your fault, Haruna. 【かなで】「そうだよ、ひなちゃん悪くないもん」 Kanade : That's right, Hina-chan didn't do anything bad! 【かなで】「悪いのはぜーんぶわたし」 Kanade : I'm the only one at fault. 【陽菜】「だったらどうして、ベランダなんかに入ったの」 Haruna : Then why did you peek into his room? 【かなで】「それは、その」 Kanade : That is, um... 【かなで】「ひなちゃんのためなら、たとえ火の中水の中……」 Kanade : I'm just willing to do anything for Hina-chan's sake... //literally, to bear hell and high water// 【陽菜】「は？」 Haruna : Huh? 【孝平】「は？」 Kouhei : Huh? 【かなで】「あ、いけない！　サボテンに水やる時間だ！」 Kanade : Oh! Almost forgot! It's time to water my cactus! 【かなで】「じゃあね～っ」 Kanade : Bye bye!! 【陽菜】「もう、お姉ちゃんてばっ」 Harua : Geez, Onee-chan! //don't forget about her もう, I usually translate that as geez, but may change まるでくノ一を思わせるような俊敏な動きで、かなでさんは去った。 Like a ninja master, Kanade-san instantly vanished. 【陽菜】「ご、ごめんね」 Haruna : S-sorry. 【孝平】「いや、いいよ。陽菜も何かと大変だな」 Kouhei : Nah, it's fine. It seems like you have lots of problems too. 俺はねぎらいの笑顔を向けた。 I thank her with a smile. 元気印の姉と、フォロー役の妹。 They're still a pair of an energetic older sister and a submissive younger one. その図式は、子供の頃と何も変わっちゃいない。 They haven't changed at all after all these years. でもなんだかんだで仲良しなんだよな、この姉妹は。 They're totally different, but somehow they get along really well. 兄弟のいない俺としては、ちょっと羨ましかったり。 I don't have any siblings so I'm kind of jealous. 【陽菜】「後でちゃんと叱っておくからね」 Haruna : I'll talk to her about this later. 【孝平】「お手柔らかにな」 Kouhei : Don't be too hard on her. 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Okay. 陽菜はうなずいた。 Haruna nods.